


Looking for our Way

by GoliathGoat



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, American McGee's Alice
Genre: After Game, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hatter is not so mad, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliathGoat/pseuds/GoliathGoat
Summary: The Dollmaker is dead and Wonderland is once more restored, but when Alice wake in the middle of nowhere and Wonderland doesn't see actually so restored and Cheshire Cat is missing, so remain for Alice to ask for Hatter's help, but he so lost as she.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a idea that come to me, so enjoy it.

  Alice felt small paws walking over her face, giving the feel of tiny needles on her delicate skin. The girl opens her eyes wide and startled the insects on her face that immediately fled to the nearest bush, Alice then stood up removing the dried leaves of her dress and hair as she looked around. She did not recognize this part of the Valley of Tears, but at least it seemed Wonderland was restored again.

  
  Alice looked at the trees, the sky and streams, if the fight with Dollmaker was over and Dr. Bumby was dead, then why was she still there? Alice tried to remember if she had slept in the real world, but for some reason she had no memory at all, the girl could not remember how she had slept to get to Wonderland and that was tormenting her.

  
_'Am I dead?'_   She thought to herself. It was a theory, but very improbable.

  
  Alice began to walk through the Valley, stepping on the leaves and passing through streams until arriving at a hill, and just as she had imagined Wonderland was indeed intact. Without much to know, Alice turned and looked once more at her surroundings.

  
"Cat?" She called, he was always around. "Why do not I go back to the real world?"

  
  There was no answer, Alice waited several minutes, but the Cat did not show up. With no options or tips on where to go or what to do, Alice began to walk more and more in the middle of the Valley of Tears. For the girl it was a confusing walk, Alice did not know exactly where she was going, she tried to remember the Cheshire Cat's words, ' _If you do not care where you want to go, then it does not matter which way you go'._ Alice made a face of disgust as she thought of the Cat when she suddenly stumbled upon something on the way.

  
  Falling to her knees on the stone floor, Alice exclaimed in pain and glared at the object that caused her fall, but she did not expect it to be an arm. For any normal person to see an arm without a body could be a chaotic sight, but Alice just moved closer to the member and uttered a sound of disgust at the realization of whose arm it was. Internal mechanisms and metal parts, had more iron and mercury than living tissue, the Hatter was nearby and Alice could feel it.

  
  Intrigued by the fact that her arm still belonged to the old Hatter half-man half-machine with a corrupted mind, Alice began to think that things might not be as well recovered as she had imagined. The girl walked over to the metal member made of iron and mercury, picked it up, and looked around for the Hatter.

  
_'Despicable creature ... is he responsible for leaving me here in the middle of nowhere?'_   Alice wondered as she followed a path through the vegetation, holding the metal arm in her hand and pulling the plants around her with the other. Alice continued her walk for a few seconds before hearing the Hatter's voice a few feet away.

  
"This thing... it has a horrible defect!" It was the Hatter yelling at something or someone.

  
  Alice peered into the vegetation for the Hatter, he was as usual, a half-metallic creature, tall and monstrous. Inside Alice was disappointed to know that the people of Wonderland were still as they had been before, but there was no reason to regret it at the moment. She took a step forward and watched the Hatter try to connect the other arm to the rest of the body, he was not noticing her and practically fell to the ground and came as close as he could from the base of the arm.

 

  Alice watched as the Hatter struggled to reconnect his arm. At some point the top hat fell and rolled down at Alice's feet. The girl took the top hat in one hand and in the other continued the other arm of the Hatter as she watched him.

  
  With some effort the arm was reconnected, the hatter rose triumphantly with his single arm dusting the dried leaves of his straitjacket.

"I knew it was a good idea to put these magnets in. Now, where would the other arm be..." He spoke out loud, turning quickly and frightening himself with Alice. "You again... you have nothing better to do than steal other people's things!" The Hatter tried to take Alice's hat off, but she swerved easily.

  
"Where are we?" Alice asked a little angry.

  
"How am I supposed to know?! Do I look like a tour guide! Give me that goddamn hat!"

  
"I woke up here just a few feet from you, this can not be coincidence!" Alice asked.

  
"Do you think I brought you here? In the middle of nowhere? Put yourself in your place, Miss, because I have so much more to do than kidnap insane women!" The Hatter said angrily at Alice's accusation.

  
"Then you would not know where the Cheshire Cat is?"

  
"Of course I do not know where the fleecy feline is!"

  
"This is weird... I wake up here right after killing the Dollmaker, the Cat disappears and you're still like this..." Alice thought aloud. The girl began to circle the Hatter thinking about what was happening. "Do you remember the train?"

  
"The infernal machine has been destroyed, has nothing to be remembered." The hatter said in ignorance.

  
"Oh please! Something is wrong here and you want to play the fool!" Alice threw the hat on the Hatter, but he caught her in mid-air. "I need to find out where I am and if the rest of the Wonderland people are okay ..."

  
"Then return my arm first!"

  
"Well ..." Alice thought as she stared at the mechanical arm. "I can give it back if you can help me find the Cat."

  
"What ?! You think my arm is worth as much as your hideous skinny puss! Keep your arm and find the Cat alone, I can do another of those."

  
"It would be easier with two arms, and you do not know where we are either."

  
"I know enough to make my way!" The Hatter knock on the floor in a childlike manner.

  
  Alice watched the Hatter disappear into the greenery, she let out a frustrated sigh and also started walking in the opposite direction. Following the course of the river and trying to recognize the place, Alice checked her pockets and found nothing, not even Vorpal Blade. The Cat always said that blade would serve Alice in times of greatest need, if Alice was not with it anymore, it was because peace was reigning.

  
_'Or someone stole it...'_   Alice narrowed her eyes and turned back, for a few seconds she considered following the Hatter. _'He will not deal with me other than being terrible and treacherous... but he knows Wonderland, maybe more than myself...'_

  
  Alice looked frustrated at the ground and followed the path that Hatter had taken, she ran, jumped, and walked, until finally she saw him walking straight along a path beside the River of Tears. The girl stepped forward to him and started to walk beside the Hatter, but he had legs so big and tall that each step he gave Alice had to give three to accompany him.

  
"Okay, you do not want to help me find the Cat, but maybe you can help me find my way?" Alice asked.

  
  The Hatter was silent, did not show emotion or stopped walking. Alice waited, but began to get tired of the Hatter's constant walk.  
"Hatter?" She called again. No reply. "Hatter? Hatta?"

  
  At that moment the Hatter bowed to Alice's level at lightning speed, the tip of his big nose almost touching Alice. "And what do you think you're going to give me in exchange for that help?" He asked angrily.

 

"The promise that I will not stab you in the back?" She tried, but the Hatter did not react. "Just say what you want."

  
"First..." The Hatter rose quickly and began counting his demands on his fingers. "I never want to see your face in my Domain again! Secondly, if anything goes out of control you will pay for it!"

  
"What kind of thing?" Alice asked confused.

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"Of your second condition."

  
"It's not seconds, you silly girl!"

  
"I'm not talking about the time! I'm talking about your condition!" Alice said angrily.

  
"My condition? I'm fine, thanks for asking." He said pulling off the top hat to greet Alice.

  
  The girl looked at the Hatter with a mortal look, she reached out his arm and he quickly reconnected it in place. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds until they turned and began to walk in silence.

  
  The two walked in their own rhythms, the Hatter ahead and Alice right behind, she preferred it since she did not want to be attacked from behind. From time to time the Hatter stopped and looked around to recognize the place, placing his hand over his thoughtful chin and sometimes letting out a thoughtful sigh.

  
  Alice also tried to recognize the place, but as far as she could tell it could be anywhere. The girl continued to follow her mechanical companion until she got tired, she looked at the Hatter and his steady pace of walking, it was easy for him, no muscles to tire or a heart to accelerate.

  
"Let's stop for a bit, I need to rest!" She called.

  
"We need to enjoy all the time we have, rest means lost time." The Hatter said turning around and staring at Alice.

  
"Rest is not a waste of time, you even look like the owner of a factory, sucking the lives of your employees as if they were working animals."

  
"The world belongs to the strong, Alice. If you're going to be resting, you'll automatically lose precious time!" The Hatter insisted.

  
  Alice was about to question the Hatter's philosophy when she looked up at the sky and saw a risk of smoke. "Hatter, look! Smoke!" She pointed upward.

  
"Yes, it does look like smoke..."

  
"Can you see where it comes from?"

  
"No, vegetation too high."

  
"Then put me on your shoulders, I'll try to see." Alice asked.

  
  The Hatter grunted a little, then took Alice by the waist and lifted her up to his shoulders. The girl balanced and managed to stand on the Hatter's shoulders, sometimes even risking standing on tiptoe. With some time and his help in raising her a little more, Alice managed to see through the roofed trees with a chimney.

  
_'The Duchess's house?'_   Alice asked herself thoughtfully.

  
"You can get me down now." She asked the Hatter to drop her to the ground again. "I see a roof, I think is the Duchess's house."

  
"And what are we going to do?" The Hatter asked.

  
"Let's go there and see if she can give us some information. Maybe we'll find the Cat or the way to your Domain."

  
  The Hatter agreed a little more enthusiastically. The two continued their way together in search of the Duchess's house.


	2. Chapter 2

  Although the Hatter was following Alice, he was not at all pleased with the idea of visiting the Duchess. Many of the people in Wonderland did not like to see each other, talk to or contact each other after the fire, yet he followed the hurried girl who ran toward the smoke in the sky.

  
  They both ran down to the bank of the River of Tears, it was absolutely the Duchess's house, Alice well recognized the old wood and a paint worn by time. Alice looked at the Hatter, but he was very distracted by the wrapped landscape. Alice snorted to get his attention, but he avoided looking at her.

  
"So are you ready?" Alice asked.

  
"For what?" The Hatter asked back.

  
"I do not know how things are in Wonderland, the Duchess may have turned into a murderous cannibal again. If she looks very aggressive, it's best that we're ready." Alice explained.

  
  The Hatter, however, seemed indifferent to the seriousness of the situation, he shrugged at Alice as if none of it were really dangerous. The girl was nervous as she approached the old house, knocking three times on the door and walking away. They waited for almost two minutes, Alice became impatient and knocked again, no answer.

  
"Is she not in home?" Alice asked, turning to the valley as if searching for the Duchess among the trees.

  
"Who cares? We should go ahead and find my Domain soon!" The Hatter insisted, also impatient.

  
"Do not be silly, we need to know where we are first, and the Duchess may have some information about the Cat."

  
"As if I wanted to know the whereabouts of the mangy animal! This is your mind, you should know the place of things!" The Hatter began to raise his voice against Alice.

  
  The girl stepped back two steps and reached into her pocket instinctively to get the Blade, but she had forgotten that it was not there. She looked up at Hatter, he also noticed the lack of the Vorpal Blade and seeing that Alice is unprotected he began to smile insanely at her.

  
"Do not you dare!" Alice shrieked with all the air in her lungs, but the Hatter did not listen.

  
"Oh my dear Alice, without your precious knife to protect you ..." He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Maybe now we'll pay the price of your first visit to Wonderland, destroying my Domain, my work, my watches..."

  
  Alice began to drift further and further, but the Hatter was constantly following, as the girl tried to flee through the foliage of the valley, the Hatter gripped her with his long, mechanical arms effortlessly. Alice struggled as the Hatter laughed as if he had heard a great joke. He grabbed Alice by the trouser arm next to him, as an attempt to escape, Alice kicked and bit her assailant but no success.

  
  Their fight would have continued if the Hatter had not felt something being thrust into his back, something sharp. The big man took his long arm to the back and removed a huge cleaver from his metal body. Looking back he saw the Duchess angry, she took a few steps toward the Hatter and took the cleaver from his hands, in addition to pulling Alice as well.

  
"You should feel ashamed, a brute as you threaten a young lady!" The Duchess said sternly.

  
  The Hatter was about to start arguing with the Duchess, but Alice stepped forward and interrupted them before they began an argument.

 

"It's all right, Duchess, I'm and the Hatter, we were just discussing..." The girl looked at the other as she had been getting him out of trouble, even when he was the evildoer of the story. "We're waiting for you."

  
"My dear Alice!" The Duchess spoke cheerfully as she ignored the Hatter, changing her expression quickly. "I was so worried about you, but I knew it would save Wonderland!"

  
  Alice was not carried away by flattery kind of person, but for some reason she felt slightly pleased with the Duchess's words. "Well, I did what I could..." She said flattered.

  
"Can we go now?" The Hatter asked impatiently.

  
"Wait! Actually, Duchess, I'm here to ask about the Cheshire Cat, he is gone." Alice said remembering her concern for the feline friend. The Duchess, though she had not restored herself in the image, was definitely kinder, but she glanced sideways at Alice.

  
"I'm sorry, my dear, but I have not seen the Cat since before the Fire." She spoke sadly.

  
"But would you have no idea where he would be?" Alice insisted.

  
"No, unfortunately. He's a Cheshire Cat, he can be anywhere now."

  
Alice looked sadly at the Duchess, the tall, monstrous woman tried to comfort the girl with a hand on her shoulder, the Hatter was impatiently snapping his foot behind then. The Duchess looked up at the Hatter and turned to Alice again.

  
"My dear, why are you walking with... this man?" She spoke cruelly looking at the Hatter.

  
"He's helping me find the Cat, and I'm helping him find his Domain." Alice turned and looked at the Hatter.

  
"He's not trustworthy, Alice, a horrid creature of pure madness!" The Duchess said coldly.

  
"You think I do not know that..." Alice lowered her head, this time she felt a slight hint of anger. "But we made a deal, and right now I do not have much choice."

  
"Then at least take this." The Duchess took Alice's hand and gave her her cleaver.

  
  The girl looked at the sharp object and thanked the Duchess with a satisfied smile, then Alice turned and made it clear to the Hatter that she was now armed. "Thank you, Duchess, I'll make good use of it." She thanked the woman again.

  
  The Hatter looked slightly irritated at the young girl passing him with a smug look, he took one last look at the Duchess before turning around and starting to follow Alice.

  
  The two continued, this time Alice stood in front and the Hatter, thar was following her from behind, she was more confident now with her new cleaver, but still had no idea where to go. Alice just hammered the Cat's words, walking ever forward without really knowing where she was going or where she was going to stop.

  
  They should have spent two hours hiking in the Valley of Tears, Alice had no idea how big that place was, she felt slightly ashamed of herself for not knowing her mind so well when she wanted to. She stopped at the edge of the stream, the Hatter also stopped waiting for her to say something, but Alice sat panting on a rock.

 

"So, should not we be walking?" The Hatter asked.

  
"I have to rest."

  
"Rest, rest, that's all you know how to do, miss?" The Hatter asked impatiently.

  
"It's easy for you, a machine that does not need anything! I'm still just a girl..." Alice said.

  
"Organic bodies are useless, you are living proof of this."

  
  Alice growled angrily at the attitude of the Hatter, that old piece of junk, she could not imagine hearing a time when they were friends. The Hatter paced back and forth before sitting a few feet away from Alice. Time passed, a few minutes of rest, and the Hatter seemed to have forgotten his attitude toward Alice.

  
"But what a lovely place for a tea..." He looked at the stream and the trees.

  
  Alice, who had been keeping her eyes closed for the time being, looked at the Hatter who was staring at the landscape. The girl then remembered one of several tea parties she had had with the Hatter, she smiled for a quick moment.

  
"Hmm ... do you remember that tea party we had near the realm of white pieces?" Alice asked to bring up the subject.

  
"Yes I recall." The Hatter seemed to smile too, but soon the smile died and he glared at Alice. "That tea was very good..."

  
"Is there something wrong with that?"

  
"No, but it's kind of sad to remember that there will be no more meetings like that again..." The Hatter commented sadly.

  
  Alice was silent, she never wanted to admit it, but she still wanted to have a Tea Party with the Hatter, even though the last time he'd almost shot her under the table. The girl in a blue dress settled into her stone seat and spoke quietly to the Hatter.

  
"What kind of tea party do you prefer?"

  
"Hmm ... the animated ones! I also like the fine ones, but the animated ones are the best!" He rejoiced again.

  
"Me too, I have not had many tea parties since I left the asylum. It would be good to do this one last time ..."

  
  The Hatter smiled slightly at Alice, the girl turned to the slightly embarrassed side, she was not sure why, but having a pleasant conversation with her old friend was comforting. The two of them remained silent for several more minutes, Alice had got up and got some water in the stream to drink. The Hatter, without much work to do, removed the big top hat from his head and began to examine it. Alice noticed and approached with curiosity.

  
"You should fix it, it's full of holes." The girl commented.

  
"It's perfect, I prefer the it is." The Hatter commented without looking at Alice.

  
"Can I see?"

  
"You are seeing."

  
"I was talking about getting it." Alice said.

 

"No." The Hatter said suspiciously, he did not want Alice touching his pretty hat.

  
  Alice made an ugly face at the Hatter and pulled away again. The Hatter mumbled something, then turned to Alice. "Come here." He called.

  
  Alice approached curiously, the Hatter took the top hat and tried to put it on the girl, but the hat was so big that it rested on Alice's shoulders and covered her whole head. The Hatter did not seem to notice this, he looked critically, as if trying to guess or find something to enhance the girl's look.

  
"No, it does not look good on women..." He spoke quietly before taking off Alice's top hat.

  
"This thing stinks." She grunted. "I think it looks better on you." She said. And it really was, the Hatter's head was bigger than Alice's torso, that hat would never fit for her.

  
"Maybe I'll make one the right size for you."

  
"No need, I did not want to try it, I just wanted to see the top hat." Alice explained.

  
  The Hatter however was very distracted looking at the top hat. Alice rested for a few more minutes before calling the Hatter and preparing to walk again, they continued their walk for a few more hours.

  
The Valley of the Tears became more and more distant, the magic forest became more dense, now it was a forest. Alice recognized that place, the Tugey Woods, it was like the first time she had passed through the mirror, but this time the Forest was more Dark, and something watched the two visitors with an unbearable hunger.


End file.
